


Предложение

by 24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2018 || Внеконкурс [2]
Category: Trigun
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Slice of Life, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat/pseuds/24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202018
Summary: Окружили. Как будто Вульфвуд собирается убежать. Но бежать ему некуда — перед ним стоит Милли Томпсон и удивляется:— Это странно. Никогда не танцевала без музыки.
Relationships: Milly Thompson/Nicholas D. Wolfwood
Series: 2018 || Внеконкурс [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684258
Kudos: 2





	Предложение

День удаётся, а вечер удаётся еще лучше тем, что в этом кабачке можно не только выпить, но и закусить, и что у них в кои-то веки есть на это деньги.  
Город здесь маленький, проезжих мало — а потому все местные завсегдатаи пялятся. В основном на ноги Мэрил, на балахон Милли. Слышны смешки, кто-то кого-то уже подначивает — "а ну пойди проверь, что у неё там за калибры".  
Под этот тихий шумок Вэша, просочившегося в самый тёмный угол, никто не замечает. Следом Вульфвуд на входе нарочно и размашисто брякает "Карателем" об косяк — но и он, и его оружие как будто стали прозрачные и невесомые. Никто не видит и не слышит. Хозяин реагирует разве что на шуршание купюр и:  
— Две порции лапши. Нет, три. И индюшатины. Только не из беговой ноги, а нормальной.  
— Цыплята, десятидневные, — дежурно обижается хозяин. Из противоположного угла уже доносится:  
— Цыпочки! А чего это вы нос задираете? Ведь мы...  
— Редкие идиоты, — чиркает спичкой об стол Вульфвуд. Он даже забыл заказать выпивку — так отвлёкся. Но разворачивающееся у них на глазах зрелище само по себе настолько прекрасно, что его можно просто закуривать, не обязательно запивать.  
Вэш тоже смотрит внимательно, только немного морщится:  
— Ой, а вот это было больно! И это. И...  
— Вы что, дуры? Шуток не понимаете?  
В наступившей тишине голос Мэрил абсолютно спокоен:  
— Да, очень смешно. А зелёный чай тут подают?  
Кто-то собирает себя с пола, кто-то — боком отскребается от стенки. Милли схлопывает заряд обратно в станган — как будто солнечный зонтик закрывает. Мэрил приносят что-то — и, наверное, это и вправду чай. Она оглядывается, видит — но не подает виду, что красный плащ или огромный крест в углу ей хоть чем-то знакомы. Милли глядит на неё, кивает — и опускает было поднятую в приветствии руку.  
— Радуйся, Ёж. Сегодня мы не самые грозные стрелки в этой дыре, — но в голосе Вульфвуда есть что-то, похожее на разочарование. Которое не исправить ни лапшой, ни:  
— Блин. Этой ногой можно людей убивать. Cтарый индюк сказал "цыплята", да? Эй, ты куда? Ну, подумаешь, жёсткая попалась, ну...  
Но Вэш уже встал из-за стола и решительно двинул. Но по направлению к дамскому углу — мгновенно приковав к себе общее злорадное внимание. Вульфвуд тоже смотрит на это без оптимизма: сейчас кое-кого отошьют. Страховщицам с дороги нужно поесть и покой, а не вот это всё. Ему, Николасу Вульфвуду, нужно выпить — чтобы тоже крепко спать и не придумывать себе ничего такого. А Вэшу нужно хоть сейчас успокоиться и понять, что...  
— Ник! Николас! Она согласнааа!  
— Что?..  
Вульфвуд сам не понял, в какой момент оказался посреди зала, с пустыми руками, сигарета, кажется, выпала, — а под локоть его уже держит Мэрил и заканчивает фразу, начала которой он не услышал:  
— ...ну ладно, если вам так охота придуриваться, но тут даже музыки нет! Никакой! Как вы это себе представляете?  
С другой стороны Вэш с приятно-уверенным видом возражает:  
— Ну нет и нет. Главное же — чувство ритма, да?  
Окружили. Как будто Вульфвуд собирается убежать. Но бежать ему некуда — перед ним стоит Милли Томпсон и удивляется:  
— Это странно. Никогда не танцевала без музыки.  
И ответы: "а как же в тот вечер, когда мы все здорово напились, и никого я не приглашал, Ёж твою медь, я тебя убью, Мэрил, ну ты-то хоть ей скажи, что я не, люди же смотрят, ты же можешь отказаться, зачем же ты на меня так смотришь" — все эти ответы будто получили из стангана в упор и были таковы. Остаётся только пустота, и этому пустому месту Милли улыбается:  
— Но я попробую! Ведь вы пригласили!  
И от этой улыбки из пустоты собирается в:  
— Когда еще случится такой хороший вечер. С музыкой что-нибудь в следующий раз придумаем, ладно?  
Это, может, и неправильный ответ, но единственный возможный.


End file.
